De Libros Polvorientos y Recuerdos Molestos
by Claryssa Malfoy
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado en las sombras de un íntimo lugar ¿en qué puede desembocar? Reto de San Valentín para el Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers.


_De Libros Polvorientos y Recuerdos Molestos._

_**Summary**_: Un encuentro inesperado en las sombras de un íntimo lugar ¿en qué puede desembocar? Para el Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers.

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos un rato. _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

¡Ya acabé, al fin! Espero que disfruten leyendo esto tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. ¡Feliz Día!

* * *

Hubo algo de estúpido en su gesto. Primero fue el golpe de las páginas al juntarse violentamente, luego el rumor de un grito de sorpresa, después su mano larga cubriendo aquéllos labios y al final, un tumulto de vergüenza desconcertada que le subió desde la clavícula. Momentos antes de ello, le clavó la mirada a una nariz puntiaguda y altaneramente respingona que aleteó obstinadamente.

—Tú...

Scorpius se astilló la mano al apoyarse en el usado suelo de roble, pero contuvo su jadeo de dolor cuando le alcanzó el tobillo a esa sombra que, a fin de cuentas, terminó de serlo. Una falda ondeó alrededor de las danzantes piernas blancas que lucharon por mantener el equilibrio y luego de eso, un peso modesto le oprimió las contraídas rodillas para que después ése grito de banshee le diera de entrada al oído dejándolo mareado y creyendo repentinamente en criaturas mitológicas. Aplastó una nariz en su rápido camino por apagar ese horrible sonido.

El rubio escupió unos cabellos con resabio a jengibre. Sus dientes colisionaron cuando una coronilla se estrelló contra su barbilla. Su mano chocó contra la parte superior de una cabeza y empujó con brusquedad hacia abajo.

—¿Pero qué carajos...?

—¿Quién mierda eres?

—Maldita sea, quita tu mano...

Momentos antes, y con las piernas dobladas, a Scorpius se le dificultaba mantener la varita sobre el muslo mientras iluminaba las imágenes del grueso tomo sobre sus rodillas, agazapado. Luego hubo una exclamación y un puntapié en su hombro (no precisamente en ese orden) y todo se resumió a los forcejeos y a la búsqueda ciega de su varita apagada de golpe. El tintineo de metal de un brazalete le golpeó de costado en la boca. El resplandor de su varita, que se había hallado abandonada, encendida un par de centímetros lejos de sus piernas después del impacto, llegó hasta su mano e iluminó un par de ojos pardos enajenados.

—¿Potter?

—¡Cerdo!

—No, Scorpius. —sintió que los dientes seguían castañeándole por el golpe.

—¡Malfoy!

—Ya, si prefieres llamarme así...

Un precioso y pálido rostro se volvió bruscamente a su dirección. Seguía echada boca abajo, con su suave vientre contra el regazo masculino, por lo que el mirarlo de esa forma fue toda una hazaña. Sin embargo, si Malfoy buscaba llevarse el premio a la hazaña más grande, no lo estaba logrando... Esa falda estaba arremolinada alrededor de unos muslos blancos y pecosos e incluso un poco más arriba, una tela sospechosamente delgada se le escurría en su campo de visión, había una prominente ondulación bajo ella. Sería todo un logro no notar eso.

La pelirroja soltó un gritillo de incredulidad y rodó hacia un lado apartándose de su regazo. Cuando lo volvió a mirar, boca arriba con la espalda contra el polvoriento suelo, estaba sonrojada.

—Bueno. —sonrió Malfoy de manera torcida. —¿Conoces el significado de la palabra "incitante"...? Una palabra interesante...

La pequeña Potter permaneció en el suelo con su mirada luchando por mantenerse en la vieja lámpara apagada del techo. Los foquillos del candil flotaban sobre ella como deslucidas gotas de agua congeladas.

—Verás, el cuerpo reacciona...

—¡Cállate!

Él le obedeció de golpe, por costumbre, cerrando la boca, para su descontento propio y vergüenza personal.

Lily se acomodó en el suelo, removiéndose y sentándose con tanto cuidado que no dejo que la tela de sus bragas regresara a su campo de visión de nuevo. Hubo algo en la forma en la que rozó el cuerpo, con delicados movimientos, contra la madera crujiente de ese oscuro suelo. El polvo parecía levitar, sin embargo...

—¿Quieres quedarte quieta? —Scorpius ahuyentó microbios invisibles del aire, palmeando en silencio. —Estás haciendo un desorden... Y mucho ruido.

—El único ruido que es capaz de despertar a Madame Charome es el grito tan tremendo de niña que has soltado. —cruzó tanto sus brazos y arrugó tanto la cara que Scorpius lo encontró condenadamente aterrador. Y lo peor, sin embargo, había sido que su comentario le había dolido en lo más profundo de su masculinidad (no ésa que todavía seguía inquieta, si no, una que refulgía un poco más arriba... en la cabeza).

—Ya quisiera oír yo el tuyo, no en estas circunstancias, claro.

Le gustó la forma en la que lo golpeó, no el golpe en sí, claro, pero vaya que esa mirada escandalizada servía para algo más que despertar sus más bajos instintos. Había algo tierno en todo eso.

Por muy asqueroso que sonara después de que repasara las palabras mentalmente.

_"Scorpius Malfoy, más allá de lo que te incomodan estos pantalones... Hay algo muy raro en éste lugar"_

—¿Y tú? —inquirió él.

—¿Y yo?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily se sobó las enrojecidas rodillas desnudas y empolvadas con las manos, repentinamente tensa. Su ahora deshecha trenza explotaba en estática alrededor de su cabeza pero ella no buscaba arreglarlo de alguna manera. Le prestaba especial atención a la dura pasta de ese libro. Su rostro que tenía un puchero de incomodidad con anterioridad se tornó repentinamente letal y... suspicaz. Sus labios rosados se estiraron con mordacidad.

—Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se frotó las manos sudadas contra la arrugada camisa.

—Yo te pregunté primero. —arguyó Malfoy apenas abriendo la boca.

La pelirroja se puso a gatas y Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar en que vista tan tremenda estaría regodeándose el estante de atrás. Luego, ella comenzó a avanzar quejándose apenas del roce contra sus rodillas lastimadas, y por un momento, cuando estuvo sobre el libro y agachó la cabeza, su trenza roja oscilando en el aire, Malfoy se dio el gusto de observar como le caía el escote ligeramente, revelando el rumor en la oscuridad de dos curvaturas.

Ah, y una décima de segundo después...

—¡No! —chilló Scorpius. Lily le abofeteó a modo de reprendimiento y el joven aprovechó esos gloriosos segundos de violencia para atraer el libro hasta él, con un rápido Expelliarmus.

Los ojos de la Potterette se abrieron de par en par en la impresión.

—¿Pero qué coñ...?

Scorpius se recuperó instantáneamente del susto anterior.

—Deja que te escuche tu madre.

—¡Deja —comenzó ella en un susurro cargado de enojo, todavía a gatas, todavía mal encarada— que a tu madre le envíe los pedacitos de tu culo!

—¡Oh, pero tendrás que verlo! —su sonrisa fue un destello letal a la luz de la varita. —¿Empezamos ahora? — sus blancas manos (rápidas, largas y experimentadas) hicieron amago de acercarse a la hebilla del cinturón.

Lily murmuró algo por lo bajo. "Ligeramente ofensivo" era algo demasiado humilde como para describirlo.

—Potter. —los ojos grises rodaron de un lado a otro. —Sinceramente, ¿qué carajos haces aquí?

Sus mejillas pecosas se volvieron a teñir de rosa.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —ella posó su mirada marrón sobre el libro que él sostenía nerviosamente (él nunca había estado nervioso) en las manos. —Lo sería, si a mí me dejaras ver que traes ahí.

—No seas bruta. —espetó él frunciendo los labios. —Ni que a mi me importe tanto lo que hagas.

Se mordió la lengua por la insistente mentira que se venía repitiendo desde hacía cinco meses. Su bien entrenado (de pronto no tanto) cerebro sabía como disimular las estupideces que solían alojarse en él en primer lugar.

Lily intentó ocultar su decepción apartando la vista por un momento, mientras escondía un rebelde mechón tras la oreja.

—No soy bruta, idiota. —intentó no sonar tan desanimada como se sentía, cada segundo que estaba con Scorpius, cada capa indiferente que le ponía a sus sentimientos, o por lo menos, a su rostro. —¿No es que intentes crear Horrocruxes y convertirte en el Nuevo Señor Oscuro?

Eso era, maldita sea, lo más estúpido que ambos habían escuchado alguna vez.

—¿Enserio? —sus ojos tormenta tenían un color ágata a la luz de la varita que había posado entre ellos.

—¿Enserio qué?

—¿Crees que voy a tragarme esa mierda?

—Espero que te la tragues. Eso es lo que haces. Quizá, James tenía razón... Has estado tragándotela desde cuarto año.—Y qué bien había aprendido esa chiquilla de él. Scorpius no sabía a quién odiaba más. Sí, Lily era, de vez en cuando, machorra, así que eso la hacía un poco más insoportable. Como un calco de su hermano mayor imbécil.

—No soy gay, Potter, se me sigue parando cuándo veo cosas como las que he visto. Ya sabes, tú, más que nadie, lo sabes...

Había un mensaje oculto en la forma en la que parpadeaba, pavoneando sus largas pestañas.

Éstas eran casi blancas, curveadas y tan delicadas como las que debió tener ella. No era justo que un hombre tuviese rasgos tan delicados, tan perfectos. Incluso la forma de su manzana de Adán estaba perfectamente definida, ni muy sobresaliente. Su rostro era ángulos, sombras. Todo blanco, negro y gris. Ella odiaba abstraerse cada vez que él estaba siendo maleducado. No podía evitar entretenerse en sus labios, que, si bien sabía que articulaban palabras malsonantes seguían siendo finos, rosados y bastante aptos para hacer las peores muecas de desdén. Eran completamente besables.

Ay, mierda.

_No, Scorpius Malfoy no..._

_Él no. _

_No, no, no... _

...otra vez.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Había sido tan rápido como inesperado. No había nada planeado en ello, al fin y al cabo, ella era Lily Potter. Y "Potter" podía significar alfarero pero ella podía modelar de todo menos su destino.

De acuerdo, a ella no le sorprendió que nadie la hubiese invitado a ir a Hogsmade. Sabía que había chicos que, en cualquier momento, se atreverían a levantarle las faldas y llevarla a un rincón oscuro, pero de ahí a invitarla a salir a la vista de Hogwarts entero, frente a Albus y sus amigotes, todos esos valientes pervertidos parecían acobardarse como delicadas féminas pues no eran ignorantes, precisamente, a que esa acción sería un sinónimo perfecto a tener un letrero en la frente que rezara "Directo al culo, pendejo"

Así pues, a Lily le costó creer que, mientras pasaba sus dedos pecosos por la vitrina de Honeydukes, algo fresco le diera de golpe a un costado de la cara. Le sorprendió más que dolerle, sin embargo, giró sobre sus talones completamente indignada. Ya sentía sus mejillas arderle mientras verificaba que nadie hubiese reparado en semejante broma de mal gusto.

—Tómala, Potter. —indicó grandilocuente.

Escuchó a Malfoy decir esas palabras, y lo vio ahí parado en pose de homosexual. Incluso fijó su sorprendida mirada en el dedo que señalaba el antes objeto sin nombre. Era una flor. Fresca, púrpura y sencilla. Tan bonita en lo simple que era que le quitó el aliento. Nada tenía sentido.

—Yo...

Scorpius se pasó los dedos por su brillante y sedoso cabello, incluso Victoire envidiaría esa forma en la que el sol parecía reflejarse en los mechones frívolos del estúpido rubio. No es que a ella le importara lo bien que le quedaba ese flequillo a la forma en la que la estaba mirando, pero tuvo un terrible impulso de alisárselo y tocarlo, no en ese orden. Sus ojos tormenta rodaron.

—Es para ti. —bufó el muchacho con una pequeña mezcla de exasperación y desdén acentuada en la boca. Señaló con más altivez la flor, caída a los pies de la atontada chica.

Lentamente, Lily se agachó. Tocó el tallo y lo envolvió en sus dedos... Era tan bonita. Y tan simple. Ella olió la fragancia, lavanda y rosa. Una extraña combinación. Los pétalos le cosquillearon en la nariz.

—Es muy bonita. —no supo porqué se lo dijo. ¡Ella no podía decirle eso a Malfoy! Él ni siquiera se la estaba obsequiando. ¿O sí?

—Sí, sí. —el joven agitó el brazo impaciente mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. —Ni pienses que voy a salir con una estupidez del tipo "tan bonita como tú" o algo.

Lily se sonrojó, entre furiosa y sorprendida.

—No pensaba que tú...

—Voy a besarte. —le espetó Malfoy con brusquedad. —Voy a besarte y no me importa que tu querido hermano venga a darme lata. Lo mataría. —él jadeó contra su boca, entreabierta de la sorpresa. Scorpius le había apretado la mano que sostenía la flor sin delicadeza alguna. —Pero esto me está matando a mí.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

Lily regresó de su ensimismamiento cuando Scorpius le tocó el hombro. Hace un buen rato que no le tocaba. Que no sentía la descarga eléctrica de sus dedos de fuego. ¡Maldito imbécil!

Inconscientemente, tocó la funda de una bolsa de cuero. El material resbaladizo y duro, dentro de la calidez del bolsillo de su suéter. Los veloces ojos de Malfoy volaron en directo a ése lugar.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —quiso saber.

Lily sacó la mano de su bolsillo tan rápido como la había metido; la vulnerabilidad que había comenzado a surgir de sus orbes desapareció tras una puerta de acero puro.

—Nada.

—Déjame ver. —no supo que encontró en la forma en la que ella se mordió el labio, en la que dejó que sus ojos le huyeran la mirada. —Por favor.

Lily se levantó con rapidez, pero observó la manera en la que volvió su rostro a la oscuridad antes de incorporarse. El atisbo de ese gesto entre sus cejas cada vez que ella intentaba no llorar. Luego, la luz de su varita sólo abarcó sus piernas. La piel empalidecida por el haz de luz. Scorpius se puso en pie y apagó la escasa luz, sus extremidades entumecidas y acalambradas protestaron.

Su pecho duro se estampó contra uno más blando y suave. Y la espalda de Lily, por su parte, dio de lleno contra un estante de libros. Los volúmenes se agitaron en sus polvorientos lugares. Scorpius metió sin miramientos sus largos dedos en el bolsillo de Lilian y pudo sentir la capa de una bolsa de cuero. La estiró. Oscilando de un cordón marrón entre sus dedos, una bolsita en la que no cabría más que un zapato de bebé se bamboleaba. Él conocía la extensión que se hallaba dentro de la bolsa. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

La vació con brusquedad. Lily chilló en protestas e intentó arañarle el brazo que se mantenía lejos de su alcance. Su pequeño cuerpo intentaba zafarse de la prisión de musculatura en la que el maldito la encerraba. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

El tintineo de brazaletes y los finos golpecitos de botones inundaban el suelo y ahogaban los chillidos de la pelirroja hasta que un estruendo seco, un golpe duro que hizo crujir el suelo calló las protestas de ésta. Lily se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos. Scorpius tanteó, después de pasar por toda una gama de cosas estrámboticas, el objeto con el zapato, todo era penumbras y sombras y todo se confundía con facilidad. Le dio una patada y sonó como si se abriera repentinamente un pergamino.

La varita se encendió. Lily temblaba en sus brazos.

La Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca ofrecía por lo menos un montón de volúmenes de alta categoría que tenían que ser leídos con permiso especial. Él ya no recordaba cuántas citas y besuqueos horrendos con la sobrina de Madame Charome había tenido que soportar para conseguir el permiso indefinido. No quería ni recordarlo.

Leyó la tapa del libro en el suelo con indiferencia, articuló las palabras silenciosas en la pasta, ya de memoria, e incluso, se atrevió a mirar al autor, sólo para descubrir que se sabía el nombre y apellido a la perfección. Una risita se le escapó de forma indolora, mientras su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. La punta de la varita señaló el rezagado rincón donde él había dejado el libro que anteriormente había querido proteger de cualquier mirada que se atreviese a juzgarlo pero es que ahora, de todas formas, ya no importaba.

El título impreso en aquella portada se volvió legible para ambos. Frente a él Lily soltó una exclamación llorosa, mientras las lágrimas le mojaban la camisa.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

—Lily, deja que te lo explique...

—¡Y una mierda!

La joven se removió entre sus brazos musculosos, que la mantenían obstinadamente acorralada contra la polvorienta madera. Ella le golpeó el hombro. Scorpius apenas se movió.

—Yo no quería que eso...

—¿Cómo pudiste? —exclamó, de sus ojos saltaban lágrimas violentas que le salpicaban el rostro. —¡Se lo contaste a todos!

Scorpius la aferró con fuerza. Era un peso cálido y ligero que fácilmente podía soportar sobre las piernas. Su cuerpo menudo y curvilíneo era algo con lo que él podía lidiar sin dificultad. Apenas ayer, había tomado por tercera vez y al completo de ella, más de lo que se atrevería a admitir. Más de lo que los demás deberían saber. Ahí. En la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca. La sombra de una sonrisa asomó sus labios.

Sí, era algo con lo que cualquiera se sentiría eufórico. Todos emocionados cuchicheando sobre roces e incluso más, mucho más, con sus camaradas ¿por qué no?.

Tim Nott se mostraba interesado por saberlo, por saber que tan cierto era lo que ya se rumoreaba y mientras Malfoy dejaba que a tropel se le saliese todo por la boca, al fuego verde de la Sala Común de Slytherin, el impulso le impidió ver que había unos ojos brillantes y maliciosos entre las sombras. Esos ojos tenían una boca que acompañaba y acompañó a todo el colegio.

De boca en boca.

Scorpius Malfoy se había tirado a Lily Potter, y a todo detalle.

Lily jamás lo perdonó por las semanas de murmullos en los que su nombre y la palabra "zorra" iban casi siempre juntos. Ni por las miradas de decepción, y luego, por cómo comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Jamás.

Aunque ahora, quizás...

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

**_Mañana siguiente. _**

—Llegas tarde.

Lily lo siguió con la mirada mientras él se aproximaba hacia ella con pasos pausados y tomaba el plumero que le tendía. Scorpius hizo una mueca y sintió un picor en la nariz cuando lo sacudió.

—Lo sé. —murmuró él encogiendo un hombro. —Me estaba despidiendo de Tim. Él no para de decirme cuánto lamenta que yo no vaya. —rodó los ojos, como tan bien había aprendido de Lily.

—Bueno. —se mofó la pelirroja mientras se paseaba campante de ahí para allá, a lo largo de la Sección, su falda moviéndose de una lado a otro. —Creo que es una pena que no asistas a tu cita en Hogsmade con la sobrina de Charome.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, despiadado.

—Aunque, ¿sabes? Podría ser peor. —añadió Lily, deteniéndose por un instante en una plaquita de bronce que indicaba el pasillo de Filtros Peligrosos. Le miró sonriendo tímidamente por un segundo.

Él le trabó la mirada.

La noche anterior, al instante en comprender lo que habían hecho, no supo quién fue el que terminó besando al otro. Se correspondieron, y la calidez de sus cuerpos les impidió, bueno, guardar silencio por más tiempo. La forma en la que se tocaron, se tentaron, era demasiado fogosa como para que su cuerpo fuese indiferente y su boca también.

Madame Charome, en camisón, confundida, despeinada e indignada llegó justo en el momento en el que Scorpius dejaba que el pantalón se le fuese hasta los tobillos.

Y ahora, lo divertido del Día de San Valentín que pasarían juntos Lily y él consistía prácticamente en limpiar todo lo que no había sido limpiado en mil años. Sin besuqueos ni fajes de por medio. La cabeza gris de Charome se asomaba por la puerta de vez en cuando.

Scorpius se acercó a Lily y le besó la mejilla, fue más algo que hizo por impulso pero ella se dejo besar de esa forma.

—¿Devolviste el libro a su lugar? —le preguntó él sonriendo contra su oreja.

Lily alzó una ceja rojiza pero asintió, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Siempre hubo muchas casualidades entre ellos. Entre sus gestos, sus miradas, sus presiones. Pero el hecho de que ambos se hubiesen estado colando a hurtadillas durante cinco meses a la Sección Prohibida para leer los dos únicos libros que eran copias y que, por si fuera poco, hablaban de filtros de desenamoramiento, no daba espacio para algo más irónico y épico.

—Somos patéticos. —indicó él. Le dio un pequeño beso y otro. —Y bastante ilógicos.

—Siempre hemos sido así. —ella le metió los brazos a la túnica. —Patéticos, paso de eso, quizá un poco... Cabezotas.

El rubio rió ligeramente contra su pelo. Olía a jengibre.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Madame Charome les chistó y les indicó que se separaran, la vieja no parecía más infeliz por su sobrina que por ella misma.

Scorpius le sonrió encantadoramente y la saludó con la mano.

—Arg. —Lily se alejó de él y caminó a lo largo del pasillo. Antes de llegar al final y doblar una esquina, ella se giró con gracia y le guiñó el ojo. —Espero que no me lleves a una cita tan pésima cómo la del año pasado.

Scorpius no prometió nada.

—¡Feliz San Valentín! —exclamó cuando ella desapareció de vista.

Una docena de voces le chistaron. Y él sintió en el estante de al lado la suave risita de Lily. Se recargó en los polvorientos libros.

—Feliz San Valentín. —susurró.


End file.
